


Appetence

by JoSkelly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Kakashi needs a blowjob and a hug, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, a lot of smut, and he gets both, big dick AND a big heart uwu, except Kakashi catches feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSkelly/pseuds/JoSkelly
Summary: Kakashi thinks this friends with benefits deal is going well. No strings attached. Good company. Great sex. He's perfectly fine with the bare minimum. Until he's not. Then it gets complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set around whatever time tbh. Pre-war, post-war, Shippuden, first series, idk. I just know Tsunade is there, Gai can walk, and Kakashi is always busy. Maybe he's Hokage already? Who knows. I didn't think about the finer details I just wanted Kakashi to get his dick wet lol
> 
> As usual I just use a blank ______ for the character insert. Use whatever name you would like
> 
>  
> 
> Appetence is a natural craving or desire.
> 
> ~~~~

“So, Kakashi, do you have plans for the summer festival?”

Kakashi pretended to think about it, though he knew Gai was well aware of his penchant for avoiding social gatherings like a plague. Maybe he only extended the moment of consideration to amuse his enthusiastic friend. “No, not really. I assume you’re going?”

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss it. The food, the fireworks, the festivities. I think you would enjoy yourself, Kakashi."

Kakashi doubted that, but didn’t speak his amusing cynicism into existence. Gai’s zeal was refreshing sometimes, albeit difficult to mirror.

“It’s not really my scene,” Kakashi said. “But I may drop by. We'll have to see.”

Apparently, that was promising enough to Gai, who patted him on the back happily with a grin. “That’s the spirit!”

They continued their walk through the village streets. Commotion was at a high for the sake of the festival. Vendors raised up their stalls, the smell of cooking oils and spices wafted everywhere they turned, grills and pots heating in preparation for a night of savory meals.

Kakashi was a quarter of a way to considering attendance on account of the convivial ambiance when a figure approaching them caught his eye. Gai noticed her in tandem. 

The woman smiled at them as she came to a stop. “Kakashi. Gai. Nice to see you out today.” 

Gai returned the smile in exponential glee. “And you, ____-san! We’re admiring the preparations for the festival tonight. Will you be attending?”

“Possibly."

“That’s good to hear!” Gai exclaimed, enthused by the prospect. “Maybe you can convince Kakashi to come. He doesn't have an appreciation for these sort of things.”

“Oh?” She looked at Kakashi. He shrugged in response.

“I said I might go," he leisurely amended himself. "Maybe.”

“You should, since you're hardly out these days,” she joked with him, light and playful, not overly serious. But Gai took it with intent.

“I agree! The festival is the perfect opportunity to submerge yourself into the village. You should be out enjoying yourself during your free time, not hiding with your nose in a book.”

“Gai is right,” she said to Kakashi, still smiling, but now shrewdly. “You do need a break. I hear you’re working overtime recently. You should relax and enjoy yourself. It's not good for you to be so worked up.” Finally, granting him mercy, she stopped teasing. “Well, if I don’t see you, enjoy the festivities, Gai.” Then, the kind eyes landed on Kakashi. “I’ll see you around.”

Kakashi nodded, just barely. “Yeah. See you.”

Gai’s smile was brighter than ever as he said goodbye and watched her walk off.

“Kakashi,” he gushed once she was out of earshot, giving him a look that made Kakashi want to turn a blind eye and ear to the imminent teasing. “It seems that you have an admirer.”

“I’m flattered,” Kakashi said, and nothing more. “At any rate, Gai, tell me more about the training routine you want to introduce to the academy board."

Gai was dissatisfied with his friend’s suave indifference, but let it go, nevertheless, in favor of the enthusiastic opportunity. “I knew you would be interested! It's actually not that complicated, you see...”

And he prattled on. Kakashi listened, content to hear his friend's gusto, though somewhat guilty to admit he had other things on his mind.

~

The book was long forgotten. Kakashi had made a valiant effort to keep reading the thing as she worked her mouth up and down his cock (it was a long-standing fantasy and goal of his to read his Icha Icha and enjoy the fictional, scandalous acts while receiving one such in real life) but her tongue did wonders that left no room for him to concentrate on anything but what she did between his legs.

Throwing any thoughts of reservation out the window, Kakashi jerked his hips upwards into the wet, hot invitation of her mouth. She looked up, smirking around his cock, never breaking contact as she slid all the way down, then all the way back up, without so much as a gag or wince.

He sighed out in pleasure and put his head back against the couch, closing his eyes, resigning to just enjoy the feeling rather than the show. The latter often made him cum earlier than he wanted. It wasn’t fair that her mouth was so good, but to look even better while she did it? It seemed completely unethical.

With particular emphasis she tightened her lips around his cock and slurped up, paying extra mind to to the sensitive skin under the head. He moaned quietly and reached for her hair, running his hand through it lazily. She pressed wet kisses up and down his cock every time she pulled back for a breath, teasing him. Then she was right back to sucking him down whole, as if the little kisses hadn’t been so innocent just moments before.

“ _Ah_ ,” he groaned, and gyrated his hips upward, slowly and carefully. Sparks of pleasure ran through him every time the head of his cock shoved into the back of her throat. The hand not furled into her hair stretched along the back of the couch, an effort to make his body relax. Her blowjobs always felt a lot better than they should have. Again, it was really all unfair.

Her teeth grazed the underside of his cock. His thighs tensed, a short sound of surprise came from his throat. She must have overlooked the pleasure in the sound, because she popped off his dick and glanced up, stroking him idly still as if in apology. But with that little smile on her face, it hardly seemed like regret.

“Hurt?” she asked.

“No,” he answered, afraid she might stop otherwise. He hated to be impatient, but if her lips weren’t back on his cock in the next few seconds, he was marginally afraid that his body would melt.

But she didn’t stop, of course. A moment later and she was back on his cock, lapping her hot tongue around the head while her extra hand went to fondle his balls. The sensation had him moaning. Apparently liking the reaction, she abandoned his cock in favor of his balls, mouthing over them and sucking each into her mouth with delicate zeal. 

“Shit,” he breathed, hips raising off the couch in an unconscious invitation for her dirty mouth. His hand inadvertently pressed her face deeper against him, for which he felt a twinge of guilt. Maybe even shame; it was so dirty. But nothing mattered over the pleasure that came as her mouth sucked and her hand slid back to his cock to jerk him hard and fast.

Kakashi knew he wasn’t going to last much longer when she looked up with those big, intense eyes, all while her tongue flicked in circles on his balls and her pretty hand stroked his cock hard. The croaky moan that came out of his mouth was embarrassing, but unstoppable.

She hummed in response, a goading hum, and sucked harder, stroked faster. His whole body tensed and went rigid, suspending himself into the pleasure, letting her mouth and hands bring him closer and closer until he was sure he really would melt.

Sensing his body’s reactions, her mouth returned swiftly to his cock and took him down all the way. Unable to endure any longer, Kakashi gasped out a warning, and nudged at her head in case she decided against taking a mouth full of his cum that day. She never did mind, though. And that didn’t change.

He burned with hot pleasure when she swallowed his cock all the way down and bobbed her head in short, sloppy, quick motions, doing that little thing she did to make her throat even tighter than he thought physically possible. He came with a hard grunt and a strangled, surprised sigh. She didn't stop sucking and swallowing even as his cum spilled against the roof of her mouth. His gasps and pants of hypersensitive pleasure fell on deaf ears. She granted him no mercy even when his hips dipped down in twitching desperation, as if to free his aching cock from her stubborn mouth. But no avail. She sucked him dry like her life depended on it.

Dreading another orgasm (which would be painfully dry, and inevitable, with the way her expert mouth was working), both hands went to grab at her head and slow her down. “ _Hey_ ," he gasped, "okay, okay, that's enough—”

It wasn’t a desperate protest he liked to make often, but he was about ready to vault off the couch. Only one final, heavy, groggy moan seemed to satisfy her, and then finally she stopped swallowing him down. But she wasn't quite done.

Slow, delicate sucks up and down cleaned his cock of cum and saliva. She savored it, making a show of the endeavor by humming contently with every slow motion, staring up at him, and suckling the sensitive head like a lollipop every time she swept over it. Kakashi wanted to die.

Finally satiated, she pulled away and licked the remnants around her mouth, wiped away what her tongue couldn’t reach. It was all Kakashi could do to keep his dick from jumping to life again at the sight of her, sweaty, limps plump, never failing to look as though she was still hungry to taste him all over again. 

“Was that too much?” she asked, grinning. "Sorry."

“I somehow don’t believe you,” he managed to rasp out.

Chuckling, she moved away to find her clothes. He practically crumpled into the cushions of the couch the moment she moved away, panting, shutting his eyes to keep his head from swimming. 

"Am I that good?" she asked as she searched. "Or are you just getting old?"

"Both, probably."

She chuckled again, and after pulling on her jacket, primped herself in his hallway mirror. She looked good even doing such a mundane task, Kakashi thought, as she came back to sit next to him with a smile. 

"Want me to stay a while?" she asked. "I have errands to run, but I can waste a little more time."

"It's fine," he sighed, finally finding the energy to pull his pants up. "I have a few things to do, too. And I'd like to get them done quickly. Which means no distractions."

She laughed. "No problem. You look like you need a break, anyways. You're no fun when you're tired."

He was too drained to make more than a cynical, short huff of a laugh, so drained that he let her pull his mask down for a quick kiss. It snapped back safely into place before he could respond in kind.

“Can I come by later?” she asked, standing, making her way out. “Unless you really are planning to attend the festival. I'm sure it would make Gai's day."

“I need to do some work," he said, attempting to sound as regretful as possible while his heart still thudded like a drum in his chest. 

“Okay then,” she said, unbothered, understanding. Uncomplicated, just as he liked it. “Maybe tomorrow.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

She waved teasingly before she stepped out of his front door, almost innocently, as if she weren't leaving him in a numb heap on the couch. “See you.”

“Yeah, see you.”

Then she left him there, unraveled and drained. The moment his front door closed, Kakashi flopped onto his side and took a deep breath.

She really did make him feel like an old man. Worn and easily fatigued, and even too inexperienced to keep up with a spry thing like she was. He felt lucky, definitely, to be the object of her seductive aims. But he often wondered if she was leagues beyond his capabilities. She was too good, if that were possible, and if that were something to distress about.

“A nap sounds nice,” he said to himself, not willing to overthink it. And not long after, he drifted off. 


	2. Chapter 2

True to her word, she stopped by his house the next evening, a bag of groceries in one hand, dango to-go in the other.

Kakashi looked casually confused when he answered the rhythmic knocking at his door.

“Are we having dinner?” he asked.

“Just a snack,” she said, smiling.

“I’m not much for dango."

“Then I’ll have it all to myself.”

Any urge to question her enthusiasm was long gone and unfamiliar to him. He accepted her into the house wordlessly, followed her to his kitchen, and watched her unpack her produce.

“How was your day?” she asked, taking out a sack of rice.

“Fine." Kakashi's fingers itched to help her, but he remained a bystander to her mundane task. At that point, with how quickly she had taken charge, he was worried he would be a nuisance. "Yours?”

“Long. And exhausting.”

It was then that the sheepish anxiety crawled in. Seeing her work in his kitchen, ready to slave away at a meal as if he _needed_ to be catered to. It didn’t sit right with him. “Well, in that case, maybe you can skip making dinner.”

“I don’t mind,” she said. “It’s better than the junk food you’re always eating.”

Well, she was right. “Still, I don’t want you cooking for me." Only after he said it did he wish he could have made it sound less skeptical, less like a plea.

“Why?” She looked back at him, studying him, for the first time seriously taking his aversion into consideration, as if she were doubting herself.

“I…” Lost at the thought of upsetting her—because truly, he hadn’t meant to—he sighed. “I guess I don’t want to put you out.”

The worry left her features, the little smile came back, and she turned back to unpack the groceries. “I don’t mind. I haven’t had a home-cooked meal in a while, either. Besides, I figured you might appreciate it, maybe even get off on it, a little.” He didn’t need to see her face to know she was smirking. “Having someone to feed you and to fu–“

“ _Okay_ ,” Kakashi sang, wasting not another moment to go to her side and help her unpack, anything to soothe the rush of embarrassment running through him. “I get the general idea.”

She just kept smirking.

~

After dinner, they washed dishes side by side. Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi watched her as she worked, wondering if the slowly throbbing guilt in his chest emerged from his ever-present concern that she saw him as incompetent, that he was a man who couldn't take care of himself and needed her constant drop-ins to sustain his daily living.

He looked around his kitchen. It was cleaner than it had been when she first arrived. He supposed that wasn't something to complain about.

“You said your day was long and exhausting,” he made idle talk, distracting his own worries. “What was so long and exhausting about it?”

“I just had a lot of errands to run. You said yours was fine. What about it was fine?”

Amused, he smiled behind the mask. “Just had a lot of errands to run.”

Not long after, they found themselves on the couch relaxing. Kakashi flipped through the pages of his Icha Icha. He was nearing the end of the book; as risky as it may have been to indulge it in her proximity, the words on the pages captivated him to the point of not caring. Besides, she was occupied with the book in her own hands. Kakashi didn't bother asking what it was about. There was a softness to her features whenever she occupied herself with a book, a softness that eased and contented him. He wouldn't ruin it, not when it made him feel so... at home. 

Then came a persistent knock at his front door. Kakashi glanced up at the same time that she did. 

When neither of them made a move, a wry smile spread over her lips. "Want me to get it?"

"No—" he said hastily, standing to his feet. "Uh... I'll get it."

He moved too fast to the front door to hear her underhanded giggle.  

Gai's wasn't the last face he expected to see at his front porch, but it certainly was the last he _wanted_ to see. 

"Kakashi," Gai gleamed, his smile so perfect and white Kakashi sometimes pondered if it was real. "How are you today? What are you up to?"

Kakashi wondered if his friend caught the nervous side-eye directed back into his living room. "Nothing, just going over some paperwork."

"Paperwork? At home? That doesn't sound like you." Gai stepped closer, leaned in as though to get a better look inside. "Don't tell me you've been lazing around all day, Kakashi." 

Kakashi squeezed in between the door and its frame to block his friend's view. "Of course not. I just thought I would bring some work home today."

"You seem nervous, Kakashi. Is something wrong?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No."

"Are you sure? You're not your normal self."

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

Gai eyed him with a suspicious look so intense that Kakashi nearly broke into a sweat.

But then, he pulled back with a grin. "Well then! Don't let me keep you. I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by."

The neighborhood, Kakashi thought exasperatedly. He lived two houses away. 

"Right," he said. "I'll see you later, Gai."

His vivacious friend left him as hastily as he had arrived, and with a proper grin.

The sigh Kakashi breathed out didn't quell the anxiety in his chest. Gai had left him no less on edge with his departure than he had with his arrival. He had a way of doing that: leaving his exuberance behind to rattle the nerves.

"Gai?" she was asking him unseen from the living room. "What did he want?"

"He was just dropping in to say hi." Kakashi shut his front door with a quiet sigh. "He does that a lot."

Only when he returned to the living room did his heart rate slow. She was on the couch, still reading. It was a nice sight. But the peace didn't last for long. He didn’t realize _what_ she was reading until he came closer. Once he did, he blanched in color.

“So this is what you like?” she asked without looking up from the page of his Icha Icha. 

Without thinking, he jumped over the couch in desperate haste and tried to snatch it from her, but she moved away too quickly, and slid away from him to the opposite end.

“That’s uh—” His body twitched with the need to hide himself from the shame of it all, but he had no refuge. “You shouldn’t be reading that—"

“Why?”

“Because—” He reached for it again. She wouldn’t budge, and twisted away from him.

“No need to be ashamed. I just didn’t know it was this…” A sentence caught her eye that could have made her blush, if she had a prudish bone in her body. “Explicit.”

Finally she granted him mercy, and didn't protest when he swiped the book away. He slammed it closed and held it to his chest as if it would keep the depravity from fogging up the room. But too late.

“Now I see why you’re always so  _needy,"_ she teased,the bright flush on his cheeks bringing a sly smile to her face. 

“That’s uh… well—”

Then she inched closer. “To be honest, I find it kind of… hot.”

“Really?” he said, doubtful, and entirely embarrassed—but his heart raced at the notion of her taking even a sliver of interest in his smutty inclinations. 

“I’m serious,” she said. “No shame in it. But, for the record, you shouldn't be acting so flustered. Not when you walk around the village with that thing practically glued to your hand. I'm sure everybody knows you're a pervert by now."

Well, she had him there.

Apparently she thought that his silence was funny, and laughed. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to tease.” Then her eyes changed back to that gleam of mischievous intentions. “But it is true, I think it’s hot.” Her hand reached for his thigh, and slid upward to his crotch.

"Well, I'm glad—" He didn't quite know what he was saying. His mouth ran unsupervised, his mind going into an overdrive of excitement as the simple brush of her hand against his clothed dick made it rush to life. What was he doing? Was he really getting off on being humiliated? He couldn't decide if his body was just sensitive, or if she was that irresistible. 

"Now I know why you like to read it when I do this," she said, sliding down on her knees. She licked her lips, unconsciously or not, he didn't know. But it had the invigorating effect all the same. His groin curled with desire. The mere sight of her on her dutiful knees between his open thighs was enough to succumb to her charm, and he knew the moment he felt her soft hands on his cock that all hope of denying her would be lost completely.

A rush of embarrassing heat shot up his body. _Was_ he a pervert? Was he really? Even as he clutched his Icha Icha book protectively, the sight of her on her knees drove his mind wild. It was a paradox.

He reached out to dissuade her adventurous hands when they crept along his waistband.

“I’m okay," he said. "You don't have to. Really—”

Her innocent eyes stared up at him, asking: why? Did she turn him off? What had she done wrong? Had her little ploy gone too far?

The heat pooled between his legs just as quickly as it had dissipated with thoughts of his shame. His dick hardened to life, visible from the tent in his pants. Whatever he could have said to discourage her would have been void when she had the evidence of her charm before her, right beneath her palm.

“If you’re not tired,” he said, amending his previous outburst. "You've had a long day, remember?"

She smirked. “Never too tired for this.” Then she wet her lips and tugged his pants down.

His stomach twisted in hot anticipation. When her mouth slid over his cock, all hot and wet and inviting, he abandoned his hold on Icha Icha and his hands went into her hair instinctively.

“That’s good,” he muttered out loud, not ten seconds into it. She hummed in response.

His mind wandered without meaning to, despite the pleasure. Normally, her hot mouth and tongue left little room for him to concentrate on anything  _but_  the blowjob. However, this time, he had more than just the sensuality of it on his mind. 

What were they doing? Their little agreement had always been no strings attached, despite enjoying each other's company and generally relaxing when sex didn't feel paramount. But it certainly seemed like there was something more to it now. He enjoyed the sight of her on her knees, but he had equally enjoyed sitting across from her in the kitchen and eating her home-cooked meal. Was that wrong of them? Were they expecting too much from each other now? Did _she_ expect too much of him?

He suddenly felt softer than before. Her rhythm slowed on his dick. Did she somehow notice?

She stopped and stared up at him. He didn’t realize until then that he was staring back, and had been staring the whole time, in fact, like an idiot.

She backed away from the space between his thighs and sat back on her knees. There was a soft look of doubt on her face that he didn’t like to see.

“Not doing it for you?” she asked, bereft of spite or anything like it. She just sounded like she honestly wanted to know.

“No,” he remedied quickly. “That’s not it.” Without his consent, his body worked to prove his point. His dick jumped in anticipation, missing the heat of her hands and her mouth. She saw, and huffed a little laugh. He was embarrassed, but the easy smile on her face relaxed him. 

“Then why are you staring at me like that?”

“Well..." How much of the truth could he reveal without embarrassing himself? Or her? “I was just thinking that I appreciate you making dinner.”

That made her laugh even more. “That’s what you’re thinking about while I’m on my knees?”

To hear her state the fact of it made him feel silly. He blushed. “Sorry."

"No need to apologize." She smiled and went back to work. When her hot mouth swallowed him down again, he sighed in relief.

He could have easily told her that she was right. He did like the idea of having someone to feed him, and to… fuck him. Saying it so brazenly even in his mind made him blush. He back-tracked, and decided he would from then on call her favors just that, favors. Someone to feed him and give him favors.

Nevermind he thought, that was stupid.

Shit, he thought quickly afterwards. He was doing it again. Drifting off while he was supposed to be focused on the beautiful woman that had her lips on his cock. 

Speaking of those lips, he was thrown back to reality when she sucked _hard_ on the tip. His legs jolted. He cursed himself and tried to rein in the chaotic pleasure that suddenly scattered through him, but it was too late. His body was on the verge of going into overdrive, the curl of hot pleasure in his groin building to an unstoppable degree. With every sharp tug of her closed fist around the base of his cock, her lips followed in rapid succession along his tip, swirling her tongue in circles so vigorously he thought he might cum on the spot. 

And not a minute later, he did, with a hard, stuttering groan and a shockwave of pleasure that made his entire body shiver uncontrollably. She swallowed it all, as usual, and worked him down gradually with slow, doting sucks.

By the time he was completely spent, her aftercare left him in a warm, fuzzy comfort. She smiled up at him and licked her lips, ever the one to excel at her gifts of pleasure and act as though she were the grateful one. 

That was another thing that had been on his mind: she was the quintessential giver. While he should have counted himself lucky for that incredibly sexy fact, he felt only mortified; how often did she give and he take happily? Was he so guiltless to let her keep that up? Maybe that was the foundation of all his worries as of late: he needed to show some appreciation.

She crawled up his body to sit next to him on the couch, the same little satisfied smile on her face. She looked like she was about to ask him a question, probably even tease him. But he didn't give her the chance. 

He moved in on her, forcing her gently onto her back. Only after he realized the look on her face was of surprised confusion did he regret his impulsivity, especially when he noticed his slowly resting dick still hung out of his pants. 

"You want more?" she teased, the confusion shifting into amused curiosity. 

"Uh—no, not that." He pulled his pants back up his waist in flustered haste. "Something else."

"Oh?"

He nudged her legs gently apart and lowered his head between them. He looked up at her. She seemed to get the idea. 

"Like I said, _needy_ ," she joked.

“You make it very difficult not to be,” he told her. And she smiled. 

He could have made a quip about returning the favor, but no words were needed. He was ready to pleasure her on command or on a whim.

Deft fingers pulled away the clothes that were in his way. When he brushed against her clit he was pleased (but not entirely surprised) to find she was already slick and wet. She had told him once—explicitly—that sucking his dick turned her on more than he could ever realize. Evidently, it was always true, but never ceased to exhilarate him. 

Her hand at the back of his neck encouraged him to continue. He hummed in his throat when her soft fingers toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. The little gesture sent shivers down his spine, and their eye contact was something intimately kittenish. He maintained the gaze as his tongue made its first swipe up her slick lips.  

She sighed happily as he repeated the motion, stronger and harder with each progression. Hands wrapped underneath her legs and he nuzzled closer; she relaxed back into the couch in kind. 

He hummed appreciatively when a gush of wetness touched his hot tongue. She tasted bitter, but sweet. A pleasant taste he sometimes got in his mouth throughout the day. It often times made him embarrassingly hard whenever the ghost of a taste would come back to his tongue. He would never admit that to her, of course: the fact that she tasted good enough for him to fantasize about. 

She held his gaze as his tongue flicked back and forth, a comfortable, sly smirk on her face. Her pretty mouth opened in a silent gap when his teeth grazed her clit. Pleased with the feeling, her fingers tightened at the nape of his neck. And responding, he worked his tongue faster.

“Kakashi _,_ ” she breathed, in that husky, easy tone that made his oversensitive dick spring back to life.

She moaned and arched into his mouth when his tongue succeeded in hitting the right spot over and over again. Determined and familiar, he ran his tongue in circles around her clit almost lazily when he could see she was teetering close to an orgasm. He wouldn't let her cum just yet. He would prefer to revel in the way her body stretched under his ministrations, and take in the pleasant sound of her sighs and happy moans.

Only when her hips began thrusting in search of more did he oblige; he pressed his hot tongue flat against her pussy and grinded down until her hips shook and a broken squeal passed her lips. He grinned to himself, loving how generously she responded.

More of the taste of her greeted his tongue when he returned to flicking it back and forth across her swollen clit. He dipped down to take it all in, swiped his tongue back up to play between her folds. 

“Fuck.” She didn't bother keeping her voice down. She was well beyond the point of being modest around him, even while he was between her thighs working his mouth over her. 

Soon enough, he had her toes curling in hot anticipation; every little swipe and flick of his tongue made her hips twitch in excitement, made the pulsing in her stomach go faster and faster. 

Without warning, the heat inside of her spilled beyond the reach of her endurance. He bit her clit gently, like he knew she liked, then sucked in perfect succession. The nicely timed pattern had her cumming on his tongue while she gasped his name. The taste of her made him moan quietly in appreciation. Above him, she whined out a cry of pleasure. 

He thought briefly of continuing, licking her oversensitive clit so her legs shook and jittered in the way that made him laugh and her frown. But he granted her mercy, licking only gently to massage her down from her high. 

Her cum glossed his lips when he reappeared from between her thighs. She was smiling down lazily at him with a depleted but excited glow on her face.

“Thanks,” she breathed, amused, but spent.

He chuckled. “My pleasure.”


End file.
